Galaxy on Fire 3
} Manticore is now available in the Dutch App Stores! "The Neox Sector. Purgatory on the outskirts of space. Out here, pirates rage, and crime lords rule. But to us, they're just another payday." ---- Please note that this is unconfirmed content and is subject to change. This content will be confirmed when both games are released. 'Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore '''is an upcoming game developed by Deep Silver Fishlabs and is the fourth entry into the Galaxy on Fire series. Plot The game is set in the Neox Sector, a far-off part of the galaxy that is filled with warlords and mercenaries. The protagonist for Rising is Hayley Snocom, but the protagonist for the main game is created by the player themselves, as stated in the Fishlabs Dev Blog. Junk (12 messages, 11 unread) 2015-09-09 16-33-19.jpg Inbox (78 messages) 2015-09-09 17-05-44.jpg Inbox (78 messages) 2015-09-09 17-08-38.jpg Inbox (78 messages) 2015-09-09 17-08-50.jpg Characters Char-haylie.png|Hayley 'Manitcore' Snocom|link=http://galaxyonfire.wikia.com/wiki/Hayley_Snocom|linktext=''The Sacrifice Char-sunita.png|Sunita "Sun" Khanna|linktext=''The friend'' char-vantok.png|Bryce Vantok|link=http://galaxyonfire.wikia.com/wiki/Bryce_Vantok|linktext=''The Leader'' Char-kyrrk.png|Kyrrk Tasst|link=http://galaxyonfire.wikia.com/wiki/Kyrrk_Tasst|linktext=''The Muscle'' Gameplay Manticore is based around the classic P2W (pay to win) scheme, involving multiple currencies - the original credits, and the new ore exclusive to this game, Mhaan-tiq. Mhaan-tiq is likely to be a much rarer currency, and will be difficult to obtain, compared to credits. Primary Weapons, Secondary weapons and Ships can be upgraded, but are unlike those in Galaxy on Fire 2. There are currently 5 upgrade 'stages', and for Ships, 4 elements can be upgraded 5 times: Reactor, Generator, Structure and Engine. Depending on the Ship or Weapon, a certain amount of credits is needed. The higher the upgrade stage, the more costly the upgrades become. Upgrades will take time to take effect, costing more and more each level. Upgrades currently require credits, not Mhaan-tiq. The game has a ranking system which is based on your gained XP. Each ship also has a ranking, which is determined by your ships 'hull', 'energy' and 'shield' stats, and by the stats of your primary weapon levels. Secondary weapons and Ship specials are currently not included in this ranking. New weapons and equipment will be made available with higher ranks. There are currently 3 classes of ships: Scouts, Fighters and Gunships. Each with their own characteristics. Depending on the type of mission, one type suits better than the other. Some ships will be familiair for GOF and GOF2 players. All ships have 2 primary weapon slots (equipping 4 guns in total), one secondary weapon slot and 1 or 2 special slots. There are Terran, Vossk and Nivellian ships, as well as a variety of specially adapted ships based on their original hulls. There are currently 3 primary weapon types: Plasma, Laser and Ballistic. You can fit 2 primary weapons (giving it 2 of each) on your ships. Each weapon is measured by 'impact', 'fire rate', 'range' and 'accuracy'. The strongest enemies in the game have certain weak spots based on these 3 weapon types. Meaning, you might need to adapt your setup to counter certain enemies. For each mission, you can select 2 wingmen. The wingmen ships and load outs are based on actual players, and these players get a mercenary payout each time they are called in by another player. You can make friends and select wingmen from your friends list, as some are stronger than others, or use a specific setup you need for a certain mission. Notes * Manticore is much unlike its predecessor, and more like Galaxy on Fire 3D in several ways: ** There is no free roam option. ** All speech is shown solely through text, with no audio. ** There is no docking at any stations/jumpgates, etc. GalaxyOnFire3Manticore_Announcement_09092015_Screenshot_1.jpg Maxresdefault-3.jpg Galaxy-On-Fire-3-Manticore-2.jpg Galaxy-On-Fire-3-Manticore-1.jpg Gallery GoF-3-0.jpg Gof-3-1.jpg Latest-2-1.jpg GoF-3 Places.jpg Gof-3MR Ships.jpg Screen Shot 2015-09-13 at 20.00.46.png|First look at the GUI in-game! Newy.jpg|Another screenshot. New Vossk ship at the top-right? GoF 3 WHO are they.jpg Haylay Snocom.jpg Capttian Bryce.jpg GoF3 Ship Q1!.jpg GoF3 ship Q2!.jpg Category:Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore Category:GOF Category:Gameplay Category:Games